No Mate Of My Own
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: --COMPLETE--A little one chapter story about Liani (If you read my stories, it is the mother of Sarabi), and how she was distressed when her date was approaching when she had to have a mate, or else she would be impregnated by King Ahadi. (PG TO BE SAFE)


Story: No Mate Of My Own  
  
Summary: A little one chapter story about Liani (If you read my stories, it is the mother of Sarabi), and how she was distressed when her date was approaching when she had to have a mate, or else she would be impregnated by King Ahadi.  
  
A/N: A little character reminder (If you read "Life Isn't Certain", you should be up-to-date =D.)  
  
ALL OF THE CUBS (Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, etc. are not born yet).  
  
Liani - Mother of Sarabi. (Main character) Ibura - Sarafina's mother. (Liani's best friend, just as Sarafina would be Sarabi's best friend ) NOTE: In this story, Ahadi is a nice king instead of an evil one lol. I think that's all you need to know.  
  
(END OF A/N)  
  
Liani walked slowly to her favorite spot, a large rock by the watering hole, where if you laid on it no animal could see you and you still had a great view. It was also where she went when she need to think, to figure something out, or just be alone.  
She breathed in deeply, the smell of the water and the savannah grass mixed together in the air. She had always loved that smell. It made her feel at home, at peace. But not even the familiar sights and smells could not put her at ease. The date, the date they had given her at her birthing, was approaching rapidly. The date was in exactly a month. The date was actually the date she had to have a mate by, or be impregnated by the king. Don't get her wrong - the king was nice, but it would just be a service, there would be no love. Ahadi's love was with Queen Uru, and that was that. There had been an abundance of rouge lions, but when she started to look there were scarcely any.  
Two had offered, but she had refused. They were dim-witted, nothing to offer her except for sex. She wanted more. She wanted intelligence, someone she could have a conversation. She wanted to love him, which she could only do if she had intelligence. It was a vicious circle.  
Liani rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars, remembering the days activities, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks as she relived it. She had been so embarrassed and humiliated.  
  
fLaShBaCk  
  
"Next order of business," Ahadi announced, "Liani, please step forward." She swallowed, stepping forward, feeling all the eyes of the Pride following her. She looked over toward the king and a barely pregnant queen.  
"Yes, your majesty?" she asked timidly, hoping it was not about what she thought it was. She knew most lionesses went through it and most did not find mates, but that did not help to ease her mind.  
"You date is rapidly approaching. Are you looking for a mate, or no?" he asked, his eyes searching her for a moment, not out of lust but of curiosity.  
"Yes, I am still looking for a mate." The snickers of the lionesses could be heard to even the most deaf lion. "Who ever heard of finding a mate in a month?" said one old busybody, whispering to her elderly friend, who nodded.  
"Very well then," Ahadi remarked, "Next. . ."  
  
EnD oF fLaShBaCk  
  
Liani sighed as she turned over to her side. Why did there have to be a certain date? She knew the answer, of course, but still. Just because the Pride needed cubs didn't mean they had to force one upon her. Technically, it wasn't rape, it wouldn't be brutal. But it would feel like rape in her mind, if King Ahadi had to...to...  
She shuddered to think of it, she wanted a cub with a lion she loved. She knew he was out there, she knew it, but her heart wanted him here now. A rusteling came from the bushes, her ears perked and she looked toward the sound. A tan colored lion with a black mane appeared. "Is anyone there?" he called out, smelling the scent of a lioness.  
Liani smiled. Was this the one? She had to talk to him, to know if it was.  
  
"I am."  
  
A/N: THE END! WO! Lol! Review! Ty!  
  
a l y s s a i l o v e y o u , s o r e v i e w 


End file.
